


Control

by flashforeward



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: D/s dynamic, M/M, ace charlie, dom matthew, intensity and silliness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Sometimes Charlie needs to give up control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_nettles_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/gifts).



Sometimes he wants to let go, let someone else take control, and tonight. Tonight he needs it and somehow Matthew can see that the minute he opens the door to Charlie on the step. He's barely inside before Matthew has a grip on his hair, fingers holding tight. He tugs and Charlie cries out, falling against Matthew for a moment before he's slammed against the wall and there's hot breath at his throat and teeth grazing his skin and he groans and arches his back only to have Matthew push him flat against the wall again.

"You move when I say," Matthew growls, then he pulls away, walks away. Leaves Charlie panting, shaking, hot and cold all at once and aching with need for Matthew to come back. He needs those hands, those lips, those teeth. He needs the press of Matthew's body, the rough catch in Matthew's voice.

Needs it all in a way he hasn't for awhile.

"Hot or cold?" Matthew calls from the kitchen and Charlie bites back a groan. He's already sweating and shivering and aching. Matthew appears in the doorway, looks Charlie up and down with what can only be called a lecherous grin. "Cold, then," he says, disappearing again. "In the bedroom," he calls over the clatter as he collects whatever it is they need tonight. "Shirt off and lie down."

Charlie's mouth goes dry in anticipation. He stumbles into the bedroom, hands shaking as he undoes his shirt. He finally gets it off and leaves it in a messy pile on the floor as he crawls onto the bed. His whole body is quivering as he lies there, waiting.

It feels like forever before Matthew comes in. He has a bowl in his hands, which he sets on the bureau before stepping back and surveying Charlie. Matthew is still fully clothed and Charlie is keenly aware of his own undress.

"Look at you," Matthew says, his voice low. "You're beautiful."

Charlie squirms, biting back a retort. He hasn't felt very beautiful lately.

Matthew smirks, reaches into the bowl and pulls out a piece of ice. He crosses to the bed and perches on the edge, setting the ice down on Charlie's chest. Charlie gasps as Matthew slides the ice down along Charlie's stomach, smirk growing to a full on grin when he slides it under the waistband of Charlie's trousers, leaving it there to melt.

"Beautiful," Matthew repeats, quieter, softer. He leans down and presses his lips to Charlie's skin, just above his trousers. He traces the water trail back up with his tongue, breath hot after the cold and Charlie feels it all so keenly. He's gasping and panting and shaking and very close to crying when Matthew's lips find his, catching his breath in a soft kiss.

It ends quickly and Matthew presses their foreheads together, eyes locked with Charlie's. He runs his hands slowly up and down Charlie's arms, whispering all the while. "Breathe, Davis," he says, over and over. "Slow and steady."

Once Charlie's breathing has calmed some, Matthew kisses him again before standing and crossing back to the bowl to get more ice.

The piece in Charlie's trousers is melting and the water is pooling and dripping strangely and Charlie can't help but shift his hips. In an instant, Matthew is there on the bed, straddling Charlie, hands pressed down on Charlie's shoulders to hold him in place. Matthew's expression is hard, but his eyes are bright.

"What did I say about moving?" he asks.

Charlie could apologize. The _sorry, sir_ is on the tip of his tongue. But there are...other options. Charlie reaches up, pulling Matthew down tight against him and he hooks his leg around Matthew's before arching his hips and tipping them over.

And out of bed, onto the floor.

"Bloody hell," Matthew groans, then laughs. He cuffs Charlie lightly upside the head. "Couldn't just stay still, could you?" he asks, but his expression is fond.

Charlie laughs and leans down, pressing a kiss to Matthew's throat. "Sorry, sir," he whispers. He settles into Matthew's embrace, head pillowed on Matthew's shoulder. He's tired now. So tired.

Matthew's chest rumbles as he chuckles. "We sleeping on the floor, then?" he asks.

"If you like."

Matthew blows out a breath and sits up, gathering Charlie into his arms as he struggles to his feet. He dumps Charlie unceremoniously on the bed, then goes to get the bowl from the bureau.

"Where're you going?" Charlie asks, the bed feeling suddenly very large and empty.

"I have to clean up."

"Can it wait?"

Matthew looks at him, his smile small and kind. "I'll be quick," he says, and slips out the door.

When he gets back, Charlie is already dozing and Matthew is careful not to rouse him as he climbs into bed, pulling Charlie close, holding him tight and safe as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
